Give You Hell
by Lady Sarai Black
Summary: When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell. Ron cheats on Hermione, for the very last time. Ron bashing. Happy ending. Oneshot. HPHG RWHG


**Gives You Hell**

When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell. Ron cheats on Hermione, for the very last time. Ron bashing. Happy ending. Oneshot. HPHG RWHG

-

-

_now you'll never see_

_what you've done to me_

_-_

"No!" she shouted furiously, storming from the room, hands clenched in tight fists. She was barely resisting the urge to start hexing the lying, cheating bastard.

"Hermione," Ron begged, running out of the small kitchen they shared and into the tastefully decorated living room. She stood there with the expensive blue Ming vase he had bought her for her birthday in her hand, brown eyes blazing with anger.

"I told you last time Ronald Weasley!" she screamed and flung the vase at his head, missing by mere inches and shattering on the wall behind. "I am not some girl you can fuck around with!" Hermione never swore. Ever.

-

_you can take back your memories_

_they're no good to me_

_-_

Harry sighed in annoyance as he heard the doorbell ring, regrettably leaving his bowl of ice cream and milo to answer. For a brief moment he wondered if whoever was at the door would mind that he was only in his boxers, and then decided he didn't care. He padded over to the door, wand in hand. Just in case.

He pulled the door open sharply, already armed with a fairly good excuse to get rid of whoever the interrupter was.

"Hermione?" he asked in confusion. She stood in the rain without an umbrella, looking utterly pathetic in her skinny leg jeans and black band t-shirt. Her usually wild hair hung across her shoulders, and her mascara had run in the rain. As he stared, a huge shiver wracked her body. A large trunk floated behind her.

"What are you..." he trailed off as realisation struck. He saw her bottom lip begin to shake. "Oh." Harry pulled her inside, ignoring the fact that she was soaking wet and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She buried her head in his chest, breathing deep his calming scent and clenching her jaw tightly in an effort to keep her tears from falling.

"Oh Hermione," said Harry softly. "What did he do?"

And for the first time that day, Hermione cried.

-

_and heres to all your lies_

_you can look me in the eyes_

_-_

Hermione had never felt so alone. One week ago she'd caught the man she loved with another woman. He promised it had been a once off, that it would never happen again and that he was drunk. He'd said he loved her. Today she'd caught him with another woman. And then she'd left.

Harry handed her the hot chocolate, his stunning emerald eyes worried. Ron had kept his affairs a secret from everyone, including him. And Harry hated him for it. He hated him for hurting the beautiful, incredible creature in front him. The one who wore such a haunted expression because of _him_.

"I was thinking," she said suddenly, startling him out of his thoughts. "I might go traveling for a bit. I've always wanted to go to France. They have some amazing places over there that I've always wanted to visit ..." she trailed off. She wasn't stupid enough to think Harry would believe that travel was the reason she wanted to leave.

Harry looked at her seriously. "No one will blame you for wanting to get out of here. He's a bastard and you deserve better than that." And he was rewarded with a beautiful smile.

_-_

_and you're still probably working_

_at a nine to five base_

_i wonder how bad that tastes_

_-_

She laughed, her eyes lighting up in joy as he swung her around. Her brown hair caught in the sunlight, shining almost as brightly as her smile.

"Put me down Harry," she said breathlessly, before breaking into another round of laughter as he tickled her mercilessly. The only other occupants in the park, a middle-aged man walking his dog and an elderly couple nearby both smiled at the obvious affection the couple held for each other.

Harry placed her gently on the soft grass and laid down beside her. Every now and then Hermione would break into more laughter as she tried to get her breath back, making Harry laugh too.

France was good for her, he decided, and pulled her closer. After all, the only medicine to rival laughter is love.

She rested her head on his chest, sighing in contentment. She'd never felt this happy. Not even when things were right between her and Ron. And now? She was glad he'd cheated. She had something so much better. She had Harry, who treated her like a Princess, who wouldn't dream of hurting her. Who loved her as much as she loved him. Who was way better looking. And _so_ much better in bed.

_-_

_i wake up every evening_

_with a big smile on my face_

_and it never feels out of place_

_-_

Sunlight tap danced across the window sill and onto the peaceful couple. Hermione snuggled further into Harry's chest, causing him to stir slightly.

"Morning," he said softly, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Morning," Hermione replied happily, raising her head from his chest to kiss him hello. Today marked their sixth month in Paris, and their five month anniversary.

Harry returned the kiss eagerly, trying to maneuver into a more comfortable position. Downstairs the floo bell signaled someones arrival.

The couple broke apart with a sigh. "I'll go," said Harry grumpily. People seemed to have a thing with interrupting him.

But he'd only just swung his legs out of bed when two red blurs burst into the room. Hermione squeaked and pulled the sheets up to her chest, and Harry yanked the blanket across his lower body.

George paused in shock for a moment before smirking to himself as he leaned against the door frame. "My my Gred. We seem to have interrupted something... important."

Fred (or Gred) snickered. "We have indeed Forge. Our sincerest apologies to the Boy-Who-Shagged and the- what was it Harry sent to us in the letter? Hot little thing he met in France? Who was, and I quote, 'wild in bed'?" He gave an evil laugh, which sent him and his brother into hysterics. Harry winced, and had the decency to look embarrassed as Hermione shot him an indignant look.

"We'll talk about this later," she said in her most menacing voice, and Harry nodded glumly, causing the twins to fall into another bout of laughter.

"What, exactly, are you here for?" Harry asked impatiently, eager to get rid of the mischievous twins as soon as possible.

They composed themselves, barely, and Fred adopted an important, official voice. "By order of Queen Molly, Matriarch of the Weasley clan, you have been summoned to Fort Burrow to celebrate the engagement of one Percival Weasley to a Penelope Clearwater."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Fort Burrow? They always were a little different.

"Ah," said Hermione carefully. "Will Ronald be in attendance?"

The twins smiles faded into seriousness for the first time since they entered the room. "Hehe... ummm.... yes," said George nervously.

Hermione smiled. "Good. We'll be there."

Harry turned around quickly, mouth open in shock. "What?"

_-_

_when you walk my way_

_hope it gives you hell_

_hope it gives you hell_

_-_

Ron pretended to gag on the chocolate sponge cake he was shoveling down his throat. In the corner of the Weasley lounge room, Hermione sat on Harry's lap as they discussed something most probably really boring with Ginny and Angelina Johnson. He watched the four laugh with a sour expression on his really-not-that-good-looking face. Even from the doorway he could see their hands entwined. It made him sick.

_-_

_when you see my face_

_hope it gives you hell_

_hope it gives you hell_

_-_

Hermione and Harry smiled at each other, green eyes meeting brown and speaking volumes. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Hermione sighed happily. "I love you too."

_-_

_and truth be told i miss you_

_and truth be told i'm lying_

-

**Like? Hate? I'd love it if you reviewed and told me what you think! So I thought of it while listening to the song. And the lyrics aren't in order, its what I thought fitted the scene. I think it's pretty cute... it's been a while since I've written any cute fluffy oneshots, so I thought I should. And yes, it is a bit choppy, I know. Reviewers get cookies :)**

**Lady Sarai Black**


End file.
